


not possible | h.s

by duhitsniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duhitsniall/pseuds/duhitsniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One more lap, two more laps, one more, c'mon Styles. Harry Styles swims with a purpose, to distract himself. An injury can mean one thing or another, you regret them, or you learn and good things come out of them. Or, you may no longer need a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Agh this is my first Harry fic! I have researched, taken notes, pre planned, and put so much thought into this fic to make it perfect! Just another reminder, the only place I'm posting this is my wattpad which is "duhitsniallx" and on here. I would like it not to be posted anywhere else. These are my words, my ideas, my work written so it being stolen would be no justice. Thank you for respecting that :)  
> This is the first chapter so it will be slow at first but it will pick up don't worry! I have researched and I believe I have done pretty good with getting the swimming facts straight that will show up more in the story but if anything is wrong and please feel free to correct me anytime! Feedback would be lovely also! Just a reminder I do have a One Direction vine account that my bestfriend and I own together, we post edits daily and would love if you took a peek, username is "fckingnarry edits"! Anyways hope ya'll enjoy! 
> 
> xoxox  
> -L

_**(edited)** _

 

Harry's POV

 

_One more lap, two more, one more._

I chant this is my head as I push against the pool water once more, my arms alternate going up and over my shoulders for what seems to be the millionth time. They are tired from doing this over and over for the second time today, but that doesn't mean I will stop.

 Ignoring the ache in my lungs from pushing. I grab a breath turning to my left side, half of my face still submerged into the water. I was tired from the beginning, but now I am feeling it. I touch the other side and reach up to push myself upwards onto the side of the pool. I sit down and take of my goggles hastily, while still trying to regulate my erratic breathing. I lean back onto my forearms and a sharp pain rips through my shoulder and back.

 "Shit!" I fall out of the position and roll my shoulder slowly, deciding instead to just rest my hands in my lap, taking slow and deep breathes. My shaky breathes are only the sounds I hear along with the lapping of the pool water against the sides and the echoes that come along with it. I always stay late, almost till closing which is at 10. Another quick workout wouldn't kill me.

 Granted, I already had a run early this morning and a pool session at lunch, but I had no classes and no shifts at work to fill so I go to the pool to kill some time. It's the off season, so it is rarely packed and the staff have become aware of my frequent sessions, so when it comes down to campus staff kicking me out at night they arepretty lenient. Claire is my favorite; she usually locks up at night. She is a small woman, maybe late fifties, with a sweet smile along with kind eyes. Perched on her nose always sits a pair of red rimmed glasses, her brown/ray hair pulls into a usual bun. She always shakes her head when she sees me here so late, but some days she leaves me the spare key to lock up so I can get in extra time to practice.

 I stand carefully, making sure not to put pressure on my right arm again. _It's probably just sore_ _._ I shake off the thought and head to the locker room to change. Slowly peeling off my cap and swim shorts, I quickly towel dry my hair, and after a quick rub down I change into just a pair of Nike basketball shorts and a jumper. I throw on my sneakers and swing my duffel bag across my back, thestrap resting on my left shoulder. I shut off the lights to the locker room and grab the key from my duffel to lock up that door. I shut off the necessary things, lock up the double doors and head to my truck.

 I've gotten used to being at the pool alone when it's early, late, or midday even. It's the off season, so other swimmers usually train at the gym or just take a break and focus on other things. My routine isn't affected by the off season, I usually go to the pool just as many times as I used too or even more. Coaches always warn us about over training, but I do all the necessary things I need to stay healthy. I can be pretty flexible with my diet considering how many calories I am burning. I'm healthy and I love to swim, but that's pretty much it. It's a nice distraction from ya know- everything.

 Hopping into my truck I plug my iPhone into the headset. I only have a few texts from Niall saying dinner is ready back at the house.

  _*Thanks Ni, on my way home now.*_

Songs from my recent playlist fill the car on my drive home. I actually love coming home. I feel comfortable there, along with Niall and Zayn. Niall and I have been friends for awhile, we met in high school when he lived with his relatives for awhile in London seeking out soccer opportunities. He was a always a loud one, but the smile on his face could lift anybody up. Niall has always been there and probably knows me more than anyone, but he never judges, never complains, he has been a solid in my life for who knows how long. We've seen each other's worst sides but I guess that's what makes us so close. When we both got recruited into Wexington, I for swimming and Niall for soccer, it was the best of both worlds until we had to figure out a place to live. That's when we met Zayn. We met him standing in line at orientation. He was enrolling for their exclusive art program and was asking about dorm options. Niall and I were still on a hunt for another roommate so we suggested the idea. It wasn't long till we found a nearby small house that we all rented out rooms, split the costs with the money we had saved from receiving scholarships, and it just worked perfectly.

 The house is off campus, but it's within a five mile radius of the university. It's small but its comfortable living, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, living space, kitchen, and laundry room. It's all we really need.

 I pull into our driveway, parking on the curb considering I leave earliest and come home the latest. I grab my duffle bag, and make my way up the walkway, I unlock the door and place my bag down on the side and kick of my shoes.

 "M'home!" I call out. I can hear the telly blaring highlights from the sports news. I pad into the kitchen and see bacon warming on the back burner. I look over in the living room and Niall pokes his head up.

 "Hey mate, I kept the bacon warm for you, I made BLT's. How was your workout?" Niall knowsby now where I was. He jumps up and joins me in the kitchen, sitting up at a barstool, laying his chin on his folded arms. His bright blue eyes always show interest even in the simplest things.

 "Ah thanks Ni, and it was good thanks, where's Zayn?" I ask while making my dinner.

"Some art society or something should be comin' home soon... Haz are you okay?" Niall asks suddenly.

 I look up with a mouth full of food, "What? Yeah why?" I ask wiping my mouth.

 "Nothing man, you just look kind of tired, don't work yourself too much out there in that pool."

 I give Niall a small smile. I don't mind him voicing his concern because he cares, but in all honesty I can't say that I'm not tired. Not like in the moment tired but I was genuinely tired.

 "No I'm okay, just the usual I guess," I say with a shrug of my shoulders.

 Niall looks at me with kind eyes and says, "You know it's okay to take a break Harry."

 He knows me too well, and can tellwhat my response will be. He knows I never want to slow down.

 "But you know I don't want to," I say, the back of my eyes prickling with tears.

 Niall hops down from his stool and makes his way around, I stand there and look up at the ceiling. A tear slips down my cheek, but I wipe it away with the back of my hand. Niall comes over to me and opens his arms. He engulfs me in a hug, my arms wrap around his body and I let my head rest on his shoulder.

 "Sorry," I squeak out. Even though I am taller than Niall I feel protected by his hug. He hugs me to comfort not to pity.

 "Its okay man, we all have those days."

 "Thank you." I say stepping back.

 "Get some sleep Haz, skip your morning workout." I nod my head too tired to argue.

 "Okay." I grab my duffel from the front door and make my way to my bedroom, I don't even bother changing, and I just strip down to my boxers and crawl into the cold sheets. I close my eyes and start to fall asleep.

  _I will work out tomorrow afternoon_. That's my last thought before I drift further into the sleep I needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is picking up and I am so excited! I haven't introduced all the characters so don't worry! Hopefully I will clear up any confusion that is present! Anywho, thank you for reading and I already have the oncoming chapters planned and I am already working on chapter three! Feedback would be lovely, any comments would be helpful. thanks again! lots of love xoxo
> 
> -L

_**(edited)** _

 

Harry’s POV

    _You have got to be fucking kidding me._

I reach around for my mobile trying to shut off the blaring alarm set for six-thirty. I switch it off and go to roll over onto my other side to get in a few more hours before I go to my first class, and then a workout. I roll onto my right shoulder and let out a hiss.

“Fuck!” I scream out. The pain is almost excruciating. I quickly shift my position so I am now lying on my back, gently holding my right shoulder. I bite my lip to hold back any threatening tears to break free. I’ve felt pain before, but this is beyond anything I could imagine.  I have always had some shoulder pain, most days it’s pitifully sore, others it seems to be alright. I usually ignore it and go through another medley of strokes, fighting through the nagging ache it leaves behind.

_I’ll ice it, then stretch it out, then work it back to normal. Yeah that’s what I’ll do._

I mentally confirm my plan and then grab my comforter toand pull it up to my chest.

_I wouldn’t mind a few more hours of shut eye._

Before I know it, I am out like a light.

\----------

After finally waking up at exactly 8:42, I go upon my usual routine. I take a quick shower, grab a quick breakfast and make my way to work or classes whichever comes first.  I go to collect my keys from the bowl on the counter, when I notice a note next to the bowl.

_*I’ll be home earlier tonight, noticed you slept in. Hope everything is well, call me when you get a chance, haven’t seen you in awhile_ _L_

_-Z”_

I smile. How Zayn and Niall notice the littlest things always boggles me. Zayn and I get along well because we can have deep talks about anything or everything, or be complete goofs and laugh at each other. They both give me a sense of comfort that I need.

 I make my way to my first class, an English basics course that I need to get out of the way before I go onto my actual creative writing and advanced literature classes. I am also taking business courses so I can make my way into publishing in the future. I think that’s why I am so content with my job at the campus library.

It’s a quiet job but I don’t mind it much. I usually have some time to work on my course work while I have the front counter shift. Other than that I am just re-shelving books and helping people locate the correct encyclopedias and what not.

Class flies by like it usually does; I have a few friends in that class. One of my closest friends in that class is Elle Myers. She is studying to become an editor so we are in the same boat when it comes to schedules. Usually we sit in the back and complain about how we already know most of this. We talk about swimming and she tells me stories about her and her roommates. The way she describes their relationships always makes me think of my relationship with Niall and Zayn. It’s nice just being able to have easy conversation with someone. She is the type of girl that you wouldn’t expect some of the witty comments that escape her mouth, but they leave you giggling like a little kid.

“Are you going to the pool after this?” Elle asks as we are packing up after the bell.

“Yeah where else would I go?” I say smiling up at her.

She laughs, “Ha, should’ve guessed. Say hi to Liam for me?” She says darting her eyes away from mine.

“I always do don’t I?” I say with a smirk.

Her blue eyes shoot me a glare, “Go swim Styles, see ya later.”

I smile, say my goodbye and head to the pool. I roll my shoulders and wince at the pain that occurs on my right shoulder. I roll my eyes at the pain because now it’s just annoying.

It’s a short walk from my class to the pool so I decide against driving my car over. I open one of the double doors and it’s empty besides none other than Liam Payne.

 I wait for him to resurface before I call out to him.

“Hey Payno!” He turns around and he grins.

“Harry! I was hoping you would come around, it gets awfully quiet in here.” Liam hops out of the pool and props himself up on the side while I make my way around to go to the locker room.  

Liam is someone I could count on. When Liam and I both made the team, the first day we immediately became friends, it was a no brainer. The way he carried himself and how dedicated he was, we are alike in a lot of ways. He seems to always have a positive nature to him and he has such a big heart, so we only became closer as time went on.

I let out a laugh, “You get used to it, by the way Elle says hi.” I say subtly. I glance at him and his face lights up like a Christmas tree. 

Elle and Liam have been talking for a while now, they are kind of in the stage where they both like each other and could be an amazing couple together, but Liam is still hesitant. They met actually through me when Elle and I ran into Liam at a coffee shop. When they saw each other they both looked like love-struck puppies. I knew something was going to spark from there and my theory was proven right when he wouldn’t shut up about her a week after that, and she wouldn’t shut up about him.  I forced them to exchange numbers and now they have been inseparable. It makes me happy though, she is a sweetheart and a catch, and Liam would care for her better than anyone.

“Just ask her out already, make it official it might as well be.” I say to him walking in the locker room.

He flips me off and I let out a loud laugh. He knows I’m right, he just doesn’t want to admit it.

I change quickly and carefully, slipping on my swim cap and grabbing my goggles. I pad out to the main area, going through my usual stretches.

I raise my arms up and immediately flinch back; I stop in my tracks and try again. I go to raise my arms up once more. My left one goes all the way while my right goes halfway before the pain starts again, but I can still lift it all the way. I continue to stretch to see if it helps and just decide to get in the pool already to see if that will help.

I go the lane two down from Liam so I don’t disturb him. I slip on my goggles and take place at my starting board. I notice Liam taking a break at the end of his lane and I nod to him, I do a mental countdown, and I jump in.

The water takes me and everything almost slips away, my only focus is on each stroke, each kick. I decide to go through just an individual medley; I finish with the butterfly and flip over onto my back to begin the backstroke. I make it to the wall, go under and flip off. I push myself forward then start my breast stroke. Not even halfway across, I feel a snap and the most excruciating pain rips through my shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry this is so drawn out but I wanted it to be as detailed as possible so you can fully understand the story as time goes on! Yes more characters have yet to be introduced but they are coming! I know I apologize for it seeming to be moving slow but I promise it's speeding up! Thank you for reading, feedback would be appreciated, comment anything! I hope ya'll enjoy! lots of love xoxox
> 
> -L

_**(edited)** _

 

Harrys POV

 

I gasp up for air, grabbing hold of the plastic lane separators. The pain is coursing through my arm at rapid pace and I can’t help but scream out. I remember I am not alone.

“Liam-FUCK- HELP.” I manage to get out between my shallow breaths. Tears stream down my face while I bite down on my lip; my left arm is hooked around the lane divider. I am holding all my weight up with one arm while all strength seems to be lost in my right. It hurts like a bitch and feels like a dead weight.

I feel a splash nearby; all I could think of was the pain.

_This can’t be happening. I can’t be hurt. No._

“Harry, Harry get on my back now.” I look up and Liam is in my lane next to me. Worry fill his eyes and I want to tell him I am fine, but I can’t.

“Shit Liam it hurts so bad.” I choke out through my tears

“Get on my back, I am taking you to the hospital.”  I turn towards him and he drapes my left arm over his shoulder and I hold on. He kicks and pulls me to the side of the pool where the starting board lays. I release my hold on him and grab on to the side, taking the pressure off my whole back. I look up and Liam hoists himself out of the pool and turns towards me.

“We need to get you out of the pool. I am gonna help you get out so you can stand up.”

I nod my head; I can’t even form words at this point.

Liam wraps his right arm underneath my left arm and holds on to my back lifting me up gently. I bend my knees and try to help lift myself up. I push up and he lifts slowly, and I finally get out of the pool. I stand up and hold my arm gently so it doesn’t hang limply.

“I am going to grab our bags you can put on a shirt and pants in the car.” Liam says running off into the locker room. I wait for him patiently staring at the pool water. I rub my cheek on my left shoulder to wipe away the falling tears.

_Please, please let it be not as bad as it seems. Please._

Liam comes rushing out of the locker room holding both bags and keys in hand.

“C’mon let’s get you the hospital.”

\----------

Not long after being in the car, Liam pulls up to the doctor.

“Liam, this is a physical therapy office.”  I say in a small voice, glaring at the building.

“That’s the physical therapy side; over there is the orthopedic side.” He says pointing over to the left of the building, the sign clearly reading something about orthopedics and sports injuries. I didn’t really care too much; I hate the fact that I have to be here.

I look down and stare at my lap. I managed to put on some clothes so I don’t have to go in there in just my swimmers. Putting on a shirt was rather difficult considering I had to move the right arm hole almost all the way down to my waist to slip my hand through.

“C’mon Harry let’s go in. I’ll be right there with you the whole time.” Liam says gently. I look up at Liam; his brows are furrowed and his eyes are full of concern. I don’t want to make this harder than it should be.

“Okay, thank you for being here Liam.” I say honestly, giving him a small smile. It was barely anything, but his face relaxed a bit.

“I’m glad I was there mate let’s go.”

Liam takes care of the paperwork for me. He asks me a question every now and then scribbles down the answers. I am really glad Liam was there at the pool. If I was alone I would’ve been screwed. After about twenty minutes of waiting while watching the local news repeat the same story over and over again, my name was finally called.

“Harry Styles?” I look up and a girl who looks around my age is propping the door open looking around waiting for the owner of the name to come forward. I stand up and she gives me a genuine smile. I manage to give her an acknowledgement as Liam stands up behind me.

 “That’s me.” I say as I walk towards her.

“Hi I’m Kennedy and I will be helping the doctor toda- Liam?” she says looking behind me. Liam looks around my shoulder.  His eyes brighten a bit, so they must know each other.

“Kennedy hi! I didn’t know you were assisting here! Oh sorry Harry this is Kennedy Hulton, one of Elles’s best friends and roommate I believe.” He says while she leads us into one of the rooms.

I stick out my left hand, “Nice to meet you, Elle has mentioned you before.” I say softly.

She smiles and shakes my hand lightly. “Nice to meet you! I’m sorry we have to meet this way!” she says adding a little frown. She seems like a sweet girl. Her short brown hair is braided back away from her tan face, and I literally have to look down at her because she is on the shorter side. But when she smiles, her smile touches her eyes. I don’t mind her asking me questions rather than a random nurse who doesn’t even want to give me the time of day.

I sit on the bed and she starts asking me the usual questions, writing them down every so often. Then she puts her clipboard down and walks over to my right side. She walks over to my back and lifts the back of my shoulder gently; she pushes on parts of it. It doesn’t hurt until she hits a certain spot and I wince. “So before I do anything else tell me what exactly happened.” She pulls my shirt down and I tell her what happened. I go in great detail about the pain, how it’s literally like pins and needles every time I try to move my arm. While I am telling my story she stops me mid-sentence.

“When it happened, did it feel like it literally snapped and then it was practically just limp?” I cock my head to the side.

“That’s exactly what happened.” I say looking down. She taps my knee with a pen to get my attention, I look up and she looks me in the eyes.

 “I am going to be honest with you, with how much pain you are in and what you told me, it doesn’t sound like a case of just everyday soreness. I can’t diagnose you, but I wanted you to be aware okay? I know the exact feeling. I tore my ACL in high school and the last thing I wanted was for someone to try and break it to me easy rather than just warning me.”

_Fuck._

I nod my head. She was right; I would rather hear the brutal truth rather than someone beating around the bush.

I tell her thank you and she wraps an arm around my good side giving me a light hug. I appreciate the gesture and wrap my good arm around her. She pulls away, collects her notes and clipboard, and heads for the door.

“I hope everything turns out okay for you, I’ll see you two around. The doctor will be in soon, sit tight.” 

Liam and I say our goodbyes and we wait again.

\----------

Anger. Pure Anger is what I feel at this exact moment. I storm out of the doctor’s office as soon as we finished. I withheld making a scene, and waited until Liam grabbed all of the paperwork, and got all the info. I sure as hell didn’t hear what the doctor was saying after broke the news. He broke the news after he man handled my arm. I wait until we get in the car before I break out into a fit of tears.

_There is no fucking way I blew out my shoulder. There is no fucking way I tore one of the most important tendons in my shoulder. There is no fucking way I tore straight through my rotator cuff. No way._

“There is no way! NO WAY! No! It’s not possible Liam it’s not possible!” I say, hot tears streaking down my face. Liam turns in his driver’s seat, leans over and takes me into his arms for a hug. I just let him rub my back trying to calm me down. 

What am I going to do? I can’t swim. My recovery time is months. What am I going to do if I can’t swim? I can’t even lift weights and I won’t be ready for spring season. I need swimming. My thoughts are swirling so much my head hurts and I am getting nauseous.

It’s not possible. I repeat this to myself over and over again.

_Not possible._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter may feel shorter but I wanted to make sure it all sounded right because the next chapter is one I have been looking forward to writing for forever! So hang in there! Thank you all for reading like I said, feedback is always appreciated! Thank you for kudos and don't be afraid to comment! I am also updating my other fic that hasn't been updated in awhile so watch out for that! Thanks again! Loads of love xoxo
> 
> -L

_**(edited)** _

 

Harry's POV

 

When Liam takes me home, the car ride was silent. There was nothing to say. I had Liam text Niall while we were at the doctor’s, so he is probably freaking out right now. I feel bad; I hope he hasn’t worried too much.

Besides that, all I could think of is that I won’t be able to swim for months.  The one thing I will be doing is recovering. Since my injury was a full tear, I have to undergo surgery. That was probably my breaking point, when I figured out that I would be out for months rather than weeks. I have an MRI scheduled for tomorrow morning, after that I have an afternoon visit with the surgeon. The doctor wants to get it done as soon as possible so I am back to my normal self as soon and safely as possible. I appreciated the fact that he acknowledged that.

Although the fact I am in a fucking sling right just pisses me off to no end. At least the doc gave me some pain meds, so it takes the edge off.

Liam also texted my mum from my phone, saying I was at the doctor because I hurt myself from swimming, but I will contact her as soon as possible. I didn’t want to tell her about surgery over text. After everything, she deserves more than that. I’ve worried her enough from, well, everything that has happened before. I shake my head from the thought, I didn’t need to bring up my past right now.

We pull into the driveway and I glance over at Liam.

“I’ll walk you in. You’ve had a long day; rest would be the best thing at this point.” He says honestly. He looks tired too. I feel guilty for making him babysit me all day. Though in the end, I am glad he was there.

“Thank you Liam, for everything. I’m sorry this had to happen.” I have to bite my lip and blink a few times to make sure no tears spill over. I am emotional, tired and just done with today.

“It’s not your fault mate; I wish it would’ve been me instead of you. I’ll be here if you need anything, and right by your side through the whole thing.” He gives me a small smile while he grabs my bags and climbs out of the car.

I sigh and climb out of the car. I start the up the walkway to the front, but before I get to the door, it swings open and Niall stands there in his sweats, socks and a t shirt. His hair is unruly (probably from running his fingers through it over and over, one of his habits when he is nervous) and his face instantly relaxes.

He eyes my sling and sees Liam walking up, and he holds the door open for us to walk through. Liam and Niall have met before when Niall had to pick me up from the pool once when my car was in the shop. Liam places my bag by the front door as I look around for Zayn. I hear him before I see him.

“Niall is he home?!” I hear Zayn ask.

Niall doesn’t get the chance to respond because a second later Zayn is rounding the corner. The look of distress has left his usually calm features, but his caramel eyes show concern.

He walks over to me and wraps me up in a hug. It’s a light hug with my arm being sandwiched between us, but I still feel the security within it. I squeeze back with my left arm lightly. We pull away and Niall comes up next to him.

“We were so worried, are you okay?’ Zayn asks, not before Niall following up with, “Haz what happened?”

“I’m okay, kind of I guess.” I say honestly. I don’t really know how I am feeling at this point.

_I feel like shit if I want to be completely honest._

Liam shuffles behind me. “I’m going to go home and let you rest and let you explain. Text me about tomorrow okay?”

I nod at him and wrap my good arm around him.

“Thank you again.” I say quietly. Liam doesn’t respond but gives me a nod. The boys bid their farewells and say thank you to Liam also before Niall walks him out. When Niall returns they both look at me expectantly, but I don’t know what to say.

“I can’t swim.” That was the only thing I got out before the tears came crashing in again. I have never cried this much in a day, but I don’t care. I just feel defeated. I go to sit on the couch and the boys follow. It’s like I can almost feel their worried glances at each other.

I sit down and Niall is on my right while Zayn is on my left. I put my head in my left hand and just let it out more than I did before in Liam’s car. The boys don’t say anything; they just fall silent. Niall keeps a hand on my back, rubbing up and down, just to show that it’s okay to let it out. They know how much I love swimming, or how much I need it.

When my silent sobs subside and the only sound in the room is the TV on low and my sniffles, Zayn puts an arm on my bicep, and I look up at him.

“Do you want to tell us what happened? It’s okay if you just want to call it a day, we’ll understand.”

I shake my head no, take a deep breath and tell them everything from start to finish. A few tears still escape my eyes, running slowly down my cheeks until I wipe them with the back of my palm. Niall and Zayn don’t say anything, but nod every sentence or so.

“The doctor came in and like moved my arm different ways; some of them didn’t hurt so bad then when he told me to lift it to the side, I couldn’t even do it, I could swim 20 laps with no problem but now I can’t even lift this fucking thing.” I say eyeing my sling like it was my lifetime enemy.

“What did he say it was? Does he know?” Niall asks quietly.

I look at him then remain my gaze forward.

“He said it was most likely a rotator cuff tear. I have an MRI tomorrow to confirm, but he seemed pretty positive with the loss of motion. The only way to help it is surgery. Surgery means recovery. Recovery means months.” The anger is coming back the more I talk about what the doctor said. I’m not really mad at the doctor per say, the anger is just there. Every minute I think about the injury the more my anger is fueled.

“Harry, I- I am so sorry.” Niall says sympathetically. He understands in a way. Niall actually had knee replacement a few years back; you can still see his scar on his left knee. I was there for him, before, during, and after for the surgery and recovery. It was hard for him considering he couldn’t touch a soccer ball for a while but he still did it. Now he is one of the best on the team.

“You will be back before you know it, with how much you love it I don’t think this is gonna stop you Harry.” Zayn says honestly. I nod my head and close my eyes.

_I hope so._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy I could finally write this chapter it felt like forever until they meet ! Anywho, thank you all for reading and I hope ya'll this chapter! I do have another story started on here, but it is under major construction and it will be a one shot so just to put that out there! Thank you for reading again, feedback is always appreciated! loads of love xoxox
> 
> -L

_**(edited)** _

 

Harry's POV

 

When I woke up this morning, I couldn’t even force myself to face the fact I am injured, I just went through my morning routine like I usually do. I had to obviously do things differently considering my fucked up shoulder, but other than that I tried not to think about it. That’s mainly what my plan is: try not to think about my injury or else I will just aggravated.  I got up at eight, allowing myself to sleep in a bit more than usual, took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and managed to slip on some clothes to get through today.

First thing is an MRI, then an afternoon appointment with my surgeon.

_Today is going to be just dandy._

I put my sling back on and head out to the kitchen. My MRI is at ten fifteen, so I have some time to kill. I walk out of my bedroom and Niall is sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal, like usual, scrolling through his phone. He hears me walking in and gives me a smile.

“Hey Haz, sleep well?” He asks in between bites.

“Better than I thought yeah, you free today?” I ask him, he is usually out the door by now.

“Yeah I have no shifts at the store and surprisingly no lectures today thank god. What time is your MRI?”

“Ten fifteen… Uhm can you come with? I don’t know how well it’s going to go over with me being like in the confined space thing and I don’t want to go alone…” I admit softly. I don’t feel embarrassed about asking because Niall hates being in tight spaces too. I have had to pull him out of overcrowded crowds at clubs and some of the few concerts we have gone to so he can catch a breather, which I don’t mind because it is nerve wrecking.

“Of course, I was gonna go with ya if you liked it or not! Let me get changed real quick.” Niall states before going to his bedroom.

I let out a light laugh, “Okay thanks Ni.”

I grab my usual banana and granola bar with a side of orange juice to take my pain pills, and I proceed to check my messages. I have one from Liam telling me to let him know if I need him to go today, a few from Gemma saying to call her and mum as soon as I can, along with a few missed calls from her.

I send a quick text to Liam saying thank you but Niall is going to be coming along and I’ll update him on anything. 

I find Gemma’s contact and click call.  I press the phone to my ear and wait patiently while it dials. After four or five rings she finally picks up.

“Harry?”

“Hi Gems.”

She breathes a sigh of relief letting out a light laugh. “Jesus Harry me and mum were worried out of our minds! What happened?!”

I explain everything again, making sure I don’t leave out any details. When I start explaining, the pain she gasps through the phone. I go through everything because she is Gemma; I can trust her with anything. She’s been there for me since day one, even when I didn’t appreciate it or realize she was there. I tell her how livid I was after I got out of the doctor. I tell her how I’m even upset anymore; I am mainly just annoyed by the whole situation.

“Harry I am so sorry, you don’t deserve this,” She says finally, after I finish my rant.

I sigh, “It’s not your fault and it just sucks.”

“I can imagine, listen I’m gonna run, but I’ll update mum and text me how your appointments are and when your surgery is scheduled.”

“Will do, love you Gems thank you.”

“Love you lil bro.” And with that she hangs up. Knowing her and my own mother, they will probably come down when it comes time to the surgery that will most likely happen. I don’t mind, but just the fact I probably have to get surgery is yet again just annoying.

I finish breakfast and Niall comes out of his room minutes later in his Nikes, t shirt and basketball shorts, like usual.

“Ready?” he asks grabbing his keys, phone, wallet and what not.

I sigh again.

“I guess.”

\------------

The MRI doesn’t go as badly as I expect. Yes it is obnoxious because of how loud it is and yes I hate being in a freaking magnetic tube but Niall is able to sit in on the opposite of the room watching whatever movie is on at the moment. It calms me knowing he is there. I don’t dare move because the last thing I want to do is to start this whole process over. It takes about an hour and before I know it, I am finished and being pulled out of that thing.

“Okay Mr. Styles, we will send these over to the surgeon right now and have a rush on them so you can hear the results by the time you get to your appointment this afternoon.” The doctor hands me a copy of it and ushers me to the front desk.

Niall and I say thank you as we walk out and he wishes me the best. I nod my head and fix my sling following Niall to the car.

We decide to stop and grab lunch before my next appointment. It is nice, Niall and I are able to catch up and we chat about his job at the music store and his abundance of sound engineering classes he seems to love. I always ask him about the soccer team and how it’s going, and it never fails to make me smile seeing his blue eyes light up and his lips stretch into a huge grin. He is so proud of his team and what he does. It’s refreshing to see.

We finish up rather quickly, but by that time we decide just to go to my appointment early to see if we can get squeezed in any earlier then my intended time.

After about what seems like forever trying to find parking, we have to locate the actual office which is a task itself.

As time ticks on, the more anxious I am getting about my results. I want to know the seriousness of it and what could’ve possibly caused it. After taking three elevators, walking into the wrong office, then a bathroom break, we finally found the correct office.

Niall signed in for me and got the abundance of other paperwork I needed to fill out. Considering I hurt my dominant hand, my writing couldn’t possibly be a pretty thing, so Niall, after giving me an eye roll, helped me out with that too. My leg bounces up and down as we wait. I just want to get in there and get answers.

“Haz you need to calm down, we are here, and we are going to figure this out.”

Not even a minute later the reception door opens and a nurse steps out.

 “Harry Styles?”

“See what did I tell you.” Niall says smirking.

I glare at him and stand up quickly, and the nurse catches my eye and smiles warmly.

She looks down at the file in her hands, and when Niall and I step in, she leads us to the room.

“I’m going to go fetch your MRI results and grab Dr. Fulton and he will be with you shortly.”

Thank you’s are said again while Niall and I take a seat, and again we wait.

\----------

The MRI confirmed that my injury was yes, a torn rotator cuff. We have to proceed with the surgery considering the lack of motion and function I have in my shoulder, and that it is a big enough tear that it won’t heal itself, but it was a clean tear. Obviously that isn’t the news I’m hoping for, but it is what it is.

Dr. Fulton does what I wanted and gives me all the information straight, no sugar coating, no holding back. He tells me the circumstances of my situation, but he is gentle and polite about it. He is a laid back guy though. He complains about his crying two year old at home giving him sleeping troubles and cracks a few jokes here and there.

He explains that he will be doing the least invasive surgery, which is arthroscopic. Which involves only a few small incisions and he uses a camera to guide around the tools he needs to reattach the tendon and everything else. It’s an outpatient, so I can go home that day.

That actually lifts my mood because I don’t want to be hospitalized for more than a day.

Next, he explains that after surgery is immobilization so I can heal. I will have to wear a sling, but the number of weeks depends on well I am healing and the severity of the surgery. The first 4 to 6 weeks is basically light rehabilitation, making sure I can move my arm. Weeks 8-12 are all about strengthening the muscles around my shoulder and getting it back to normal.

Dr. Fulton asks me if I thought I over trained myself. I replied with a no, and that earns me a glare and a lecture from Niall. Niall tells him how I am always at the pool and/or working out. The doctor concludes that the injury could be the result of over training and just wear and tear over the years. I just shake my head and he thankfully moves it.

Doctor Fulton writes everything I need down for me and gives me a packet of information. The one thing he tells me that hits hard is that full recovery is 4-6 months. I can’t wrap my head around that fact, so I just try to focus on what the doctor was saying. We go ahead and schedule the surgery for next Friday, and I am already being fitted for a proper sling. I look over at Niall and he gives me a reassuring nod of the head and mouths “you are going to be okay.”

_I guess the sooner the better._

Doctor Fulton tells me that I need to go ahead and schedule my post operation physical therapy session, two days after surgery!

_Two days!_

He then explains further that it is just, for lack of better words, a consultation and to make sure that everything is healing the way it’s supposed to and that I am taking care of it right.

Almost forty five minutes later we finally finish.

I stand up and shake Doctor Fulton’s hand.

“Thank you doctor, I appreciate it.”

“No problem Harry, I’ll take care of you as if you were my son.” He says sincerely.

I smile in gratitude and mutter another thank you. Niall and I leave and after searching for Niall’s Range Rover for twenty minutes in the parking garage, we finally make our way home.

\----------

“Wait Niall pull in here.” I say pointing to the right.

“Physical therapy?” he asks turning into the parking lot.

“Yeah right there is the doctor I went to.” I say pointing to the left, “I am just going to go see if I can schedule my appointment really quickly. Stay here.”

I make my way out of the car and head to the right of the building and into the physical therapy office. I step in and I am met with a waiting room and a reception window. To the left is a big, open area with machines and almost everything imaginable scattered around.

“May I help you?” I hear a voice ask.

I turn towards the reception desk and I see her.

A girl who looks my age is sitting behind the glass, which she shifted over to talk to me. Her caramel eyes were calm as she looked at me, and her lips were turned up into a small smile. Her long chestnut hair is down and straightened, framing her face perfectly. Freckles scatter her face captivatingly and I can’t help but stare. She smiles and her teeth are straight as can be and she has one dimple on her left cheek. She is twirling a pen between her fingers while she waits for my response, but I can’t seem to gather my thoughts.

She is breathtaking.

“Uhm hello?” She asks waving her hand to catch my attention.

“Oh sorry err I blanked for a minute.” I say scooting closer to the high top desk, resting my left arm on it.

She lets out a light laugh, “It’s okay it happens to the best of us, what can I help you with?” She asks setting her pen down.

I glance at her name tag and I read her handwritten “Ash” followed by a heart and smiley face. I smile and look down before meeting her eyes.

“Well I apparently was ‘over training’ my shoulder while swimming-” I made sure to use air quotes using my left arm to make the motion. “And I tore my rotator cuff so I am here to schedule my post op appointments if it’s possible?” I say pretty smoothly. She nods her head.

“Ahh I see, I’m sorry to hear about your arm...” She says hinting for a name.

“Oh, Harry, Harry Styles.” I say as calmly as possible.

“I am really sorry to hear about your arm Harry. I know that can’t be easy. Let me get you paperwork considering you are a new patient.” She says sending me a smile while leaning over to grab the stack of papers.

If someone said that a certain person’s smile could distract you from everything else in the world, I would normally call it sappy bullshit, but in this case I would agree.

She grabs a stack of papers and paperclips them together and she slides them over to me, “Fill as much of this out as you can and you can drop it off anytime this week, so we can schedule your appointment.”

_I have to see her again._

“When do you work?” I ask subtly glancing at the paperwork. I peer over at her and she gives me a smirk.

“Tomorrow actually.”

“Good I’ll bring this by then.” I say, shooting her a big smile. She laughs and I can see a blush creeping on her cheeks.

“Thank you very much Ash…” I say hinting to a last name.

“Ash, Ash Wakes.”

I stick out my left hand and she shakes it tenderly, “Thank you Ash Wakes. I will be seeing you tomorrow.” I say grabbing my paperwork and heading out.

“Take care Harry Styles.” Is the last thing I hear, but I want to hear it again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so so sorry this is late but better late then never! Yes it is a filler but every story needs them now and then but I hope ya'll enjoy! Feedback is always appreciated! You can check out my tumblr at duhitsniall and my vine account at "L&C edits"! Thank you for reading loads of love. xoxox
> 
> -L

_**(edited)** _

 

Ash's POV

 

“Kennedy, if you don’t hurry up I will leave you here.”

I lean against the door frame, while I watch my best friend take forever to pack up her stuff that is sprawled out onto my reception desk for some reason.

“I am hurrying; don’t get your panties in a twist.” She says placing everything in their correct spot. She is very organized I should say. Her closet is even color coordinated and she even did mine in her spare time which I was more than happy for because I sure as hell wasn’t going to do it. Her tendencies don’t bother me because I am used to them at this point.

I watch as she zips up her bag and collects her phone and keys. She is wearing her pale pink scrubs paired with her Nikes, while her black glasses are perched on her nose with her short, deep brown hair stick straight. Her tan complexion suits her well, and I guess she didn’t get the memo to keep growing because while everyone else kept getting yearly growth spurts, hers stopped in seventh grade.

We are almost opposites; I myself have lighter skin dotted with freckles. I dislike them but others seem to adore them. My hair is much lighter than hers, still brunette but a soft brunette color. It is rather long, and my torso seems never ending. I’m 5’5 so I would say I’m average height, but to Kennedy anyone my height or above was tall.

We differ in personalities, she is loud and can throw herself in any situation given the opportunity, but I prefer not to do that.It all depends on the situation really, but that’s what makes us so close. We are different in tons of ways, but alike in so many. We have been friends for so many years that it’s just a natural thing for us both.

“M’ready let’s go.” She says slinging her purse over her shoulder, looking up at me.

“Finally.” I say heading towards the door.

“Shutup.”

I make my way to my car, unlocking it so we can both climb in and finally head home. We always drive in together considering she works in the orthopedic center and I am the receptionist next door. Kennedy is majoring in sports medicine, while I am still in Physical Therapy school. We scoped out the jobs as soon as we enrolled into Wexington.  She got a scholarship for soccer, and I got an academic scholarship. It was the best of both worlds really.  We immediately found an apartment and we fulfilled our teenage dreams of living together, it was even better than we imagined.

As we sing along to the top forty radio stations we talk about our work day.  I am getting my physical therapy license, so for now I assist the other therapists and also handle reception.  Kennedy ends up fluttering around my office so she can get her experience in for her sports medicine and also personal training fields. The school worked it out for us, so we get paid for doing what we love together. I turn down the music in the middle of Kennedy belting out Katy Perry, and she casts a glare at me.   

“Don’t give me a look; I was wondering by any chance, uhm did you get someone in the office by the name of Harry?” I have been meaning to ask her this all day.

 Usually whoever is in her office being evaluated and diagnosed comes to my beautiful reception desk afterwards to schedule sports related injury therapy sessions

I glance over and see her racking her brain, probably going through her recent patients.

“Oh my god yes actually! He came in with Liam! Fit guy may I say, shoulder injury, could tell he was really down ‘bout it, can’t blame him.”

In all of my time working in that office, I have never been socaptivated by someone until I saw Harry. The way he carried himself seemed almost charismatic. His smile was breathtaking by itself, but a pair of prominent dimples just enhanced the effect. From my position behind the desk he seemed tall and lean, so when he explained that he was a swimmer it made sense. He was definitely easy on the eyes.

“Yeah he came in today to schedule his post op sessions, I gave him the paperwork and all that.”

“Yeah I gotcha, hey what’s with the sudden curiosity?”  She asks suddenly.

I glance at her and see her giving me a look of “ _don’t even think about lying”._

“Nothing, he asked me when I was working again so he could drop off the paperwork and we properly met that’s all.” I say shrugging my shoulders.

Kennedy laughs next to me, “Okayyyy whatever you say missy.”

Yes, Harry seems lovely, but I haven’t pin pointed my exact thoughts about him.

_I’ll just see him tomorrow I guess._

I pull into our complex parking lot; it’s only a few miles from campus. It’s basically student housing because that’s all who fills the tiny apartments. We don’t complain because the parties are never interrupted, and it all feels comfortable seeing someone from school in your building.

Kennedy leads and makes her way to our flat. We are on the first floor which is greatly helpful with groceries and a bonus for me because I’ve always hated stairs. She opens the door and drops her bags on to the kitchen table and I make a dash for my room to drop my stuff before heading towards the kitchen.

“Elle we’re home!” Kennedy yells to Elle’s room. We gave her the biggest room so she could have her huge desk which is always scattered with her editing prompts and projects. Kennedy and I’s room is in the hallway with the guest bath in the hallway by the door. Then in the main space is the kitchen and living room, next to that is Elle’s room with the bath connected.  It’s small, but perfect for us. We decorated it with bits and pieces of each girl’s taste so we all feel at home. There are endless pictures all around the flat; pictures of our families, friends back home, our senior year adventures, and anything and everything else that has occurred over the years.

“Hi babes.” Elle says, striding in heading over to Kennedy and I to squeeze into a group hug. She kisses both of our heads obnoxiously.

“How was yalls day? “ She asks curiously while pulling out pots and pans to, I’m guessing, start the box of spaghetti that is patiently waiting on the counter.

Elle, Kennedy and I act like a family because that’s basicallywhat we are. Elle usually waits for us to get home to start dinner and she never fails to ask us about her day. We always fill her in with even the smallest things that happen. Right now she has her short hair in a floppy bun on top of her head that bounces around with every movement. Her blue eyes shine bright behind her glasses, and her hair is similar to Kennedy’s in color. It contrasts nicely with her fair skin. Freckles are speckled across her nose and cheeks delicately, not nearly as much as mine, but she never fails to be naturally pretty.

She is studying to be an editor, and she absolutely loves it. All of us love our majors and it makes the whole university experience better. It also helps that she has a cute boy that is interested in her, and she is practically falling for him deeper by the second

“It was good; you’ve talked to Liam right?” I say diverting the subject to her boy toy.

Her lips quirk up into a smile instantly, “Yeah of course, why?” she says dumping the spaghetti noodles into the boiling water.

“Did he go to the doctor with someone by the name of Harry?”

She perks her head up and turns around spoon in hand.

“Actually yeah! The other day Harry hurt his shoulder pretty bad, poor guy. He is in my basic lit class and he lives and breathes swimming.  I might go stop by with Liam to see him, he is the guy that introduced me to Liam remember? The one I’ve gotten coffee with a few times?” she asks. I ponder and now I remember El mentioning it sometime or another.

“Yeah I remember, he came into today and Kennedy recognized the name and mentioned Liam so I was just curious.”

Elle’s eyebrows raise, “So he came in today how did that go?”

I smirk at her, “He asked me when I was working so he could turn in his patient forms.”

“He did not.”

Kennedy looks over and chirps up. “Yes he did!”

“Ooh you get em girl.” Elle says winking.

“No no, nothing like that, he was just being friendly.”  I try to argue back.

_He was just being nice that’s all…I think?_

“But I think we should stop by and like get him something, ya know? Cause he is having surgery after all it would only be nice.” I suggest trailing off.

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll call Liam tonight.”

I nod my head and ask Elle about her classes, trying to take my mind away from the excitement of going into work tomorrow.


End file.
